


Night Terrors

by Figment81



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick two-shot about a little problem of Delia's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

The problems of having fallen in love with another woman in a time when it was virtually illegal were many and varied, Patsy knew this. They had to be careful when others were present to hide what they felt. They didn’t get the same freedom as other couples. They couldn’t hold hands, they couldn’t kiss, not when someone could be watching. On the other hand they weren’t bound by the strict ideals of what was permitted at each stage of a courtship. If they were found out it would make no difference if all they had done was hold hands or if they were having wild sex every night or as Delia liked to say they might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb so they let their own feelings dictate the development of their relationship. It was as their relationship developed intimately that Patsy encountered the one problem she wasn’t expecting. There was no polite way of putting it, Delia was a screamer.

The first time they dared to take things a step further it was in the dead of night when they thought everyone else would be sleeping. The blonde was quiet and restrained in her passion but Patsy was horrified when Delia let out an ear piercing scream at the peak of her pleasure. The walls at the nurses home weren’t the thickest and Patsy was sure Delia had woken the entire corridor. They were lucky no one came to investigate and Delia was careful to mention her particularly horrific nightmare at breakfast the next morning.

It took some serious persuading by Delia for them to make a second attempt but the result was the same. It seemed the brunette was unable to keep quiet under Patsy’s ministrations. Unable to keep their hands to themselves the Welsh nurse’s nightmares became a thing of legend in the nurses home. Over time a few nurses asked to move rooms and a couple suggested she seek help on the cause. One brave soul was heard to comment that the nightmares decreased in frequency once Nurse Mount left to become a midwife but the others paid no attention.

Their own flat was meant to be a new start. Somewhere private with no one to hear or care if they were noisy. A car accident put an end to that and for a long time Patsy was sure she would never hear Delia scream out her pleasure again. When Delia was restored to her and in a few short weeks would be living with her at Nonnatus, Patsy was over the moon until she remembered Delia’s little problem. Patsy was quick to casually mention that Delia told her she sometimes woke up screaming. If the nuns believed it was due to her accident then that wasn’t Patsy’s fault.

Patsy’s precautions might have worked if they confined their activities to Delia’s room after everyone else was either out or asleep but the Welsh dragon was rather persuasive and it wasn’t long before they were forced to become quite creative.

**Author's Note:**

> Their is another chapter of this which recounts their creativity


End file.
